Computing centers often contain large numbers of computing components. For example, the computing components may include servers, modems, routers, and other equipment, such as power, coding, and cable management resources, among others. A rack enclosure may provide a standardized structure to support and mount the computing components inside of the rack enclosure.
The computing components often generate a substantial amount of heat while mounted within the rack enclosure, in particular, any component that uses power will generate heat, as it is an unavoidable by-product. However, various heat removal techniques may dissipate the heat in order to improve reliability and prevent premature failure of the computing components. Thermal management is one type of heat removal technique used to dissipate heat away from the point of generation. The thermal management technique may include the use of cooling air, fans, or specialized materials, among ethers, for heat removal. For example, the cooling air may be limited by flowing within a chassis to cool the computing components. In particular, the heat removal technique is merely limited to the width of the chassis to flow the cooling air.